


Possession

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is captured by a demon smart enough to get around her anti-possession sigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of cutting and blood, although not detailed. Also demon possession, which is inherently non-consensual.  
> Possibly triggering for some people

“It’s funny how unimaginative my kin have always been,” said the demon, running a finger along your cheek. You pulled back as far as your bonds allowed, but you were tied securely to a chair and couldn’t move far. The gag in your mouth kept you from spitting out insults, but you fixed the demon with the fiercest glare you could manage. It was wearing an elementary school teacher, and her soft features and pastel clothes stood in stark contrast to the blood spatter and wicked smirk on her face.

“You see,” she said, toying with the blade of a dagger, “they see an anti-possession tattoo like the one on your pretty little hip, and they give up without even trying. What I see, on the other hand, is a challenge.” She leaned forward, the tip of the dagger lifting your shirt and exposing your tattoo. She slid the tip of the blade over your skin without breaking it, her mouth only a fraction of an inch from your ear. “What they don’t realize is that you don’t have to remove the mark entirely. All you have to do is break the circle,” she dug the blade into your flesh, “and the warding is broken.”

The demon yanked off your gag, but kept a hand over your mouth. “You hear that?” She tilted her head. “I think I can hear those Winchesters you love so much. Coming to rescue their damsel in distress. Let’s leave them a surprise, shall we?” The demon’s head snapped back abruptly, and black smoke poured from her mouth as the body crumpled to the floor. Before you could react, the smoke forced its way between your lips, and your world went black.

After a while, your vision cleared, but you couldn’t move or turn you head. You couldn’t even make yourself blink. _I’m driving now, Y/N, but I thought I’d give you a front row seat._ The voice was low and bitter, with an edge you could only describe as dark. _My, my. Such a lot going on in this head of yours… you’re more than a little screwed up, aren’t you? And holding a candle for Dean Winchester? Poor baby._

 _Get out of my head!_ You thought frantically, trying and failing to force your body to move.

 _None of that, now,_ the demon said. _You’re lucky I’m letting you watch. Well, maybe lucky is the wrong word…_ You felt your lips curl in a smile, and then the demon called out in your voice, “Sam! Dean! I’m in here!”

A few moments later, the door crashed inward and the Winchester brothers stormed in. Dean rushed to your side and started untying you, while Sam checked the rest of the room.

“Y/N, are you okay? What happened?” the green-eyed hunter asked.

“Yeah,” you heard yourself say. “Yeah, I’m okay. The demon… I guess she heard you guys coming. She smoked out of here.”

Dean raised you to your feet, and screamed internally, trying to get some kind of message across that this wasn’t you, that they were in danger.

 _I thought I told you to behave_ hissed the demon.

 _You won’t be able to fool them,_ you thought. _They know what they’re doing._

_Everyone has a blind spot. Theirs happens to be you._

“You’re bleeding!” exclaimed Dean, as Sam inspected the fallen corpse.

“Just a few cuts,” the demon replied. “She wanted information, but she didn’t have time to do much damage.”

Sam and Dean took you back to the Impala, the demon telling them that you’d been snatched while on a supply sun—which was true—and taken to the abandoned house, where you’d been interrogated until the boys rescued you. The injuries the demon had caused before breaking the line of your tattoo backed up the story, and they took you back to the motel to clean up and rest.

The demon walked your body into the bathroom, turning to face the mirror. She pulled up your shirt and pulled out the hunting knife from your belt. _Just a little insurance_ , she said, slowly carving a binding sigil into your torso. With a final smirk, she slapped a bandage over the wound and smoothed your shirt over it. _Now, let’s go see those Winchesters._

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter 1, and I will be continuing this fic as soon as I have time to write it.


End file.
